


Oh, Strawberry

by GethWow



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Tiger & Bunny Fusion, Cowboy AU, Cowboy Hats, Farm Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It's very short rn but i intend to add more soon i swear, Keith is gonna teach Yuri to ride a horse be excited for that, M/M, Wild West AU, by that i just mean im using cities from red dead jdfsggf, moonsky, red dead redemtion au, tiger and bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GethWow/pseuds/GethWow
Summary: Yuri Petrov is a young man who grew up rich in the city of Saint Denis. One Yuri finds himself on the wrong side of the law and can think of no better solution than to flee to the far and quiet Strawberry. Yuri has trouble adapting to small town life until one fateful day, he meets Keith- a local rancher who Yuri swears puts the sun to shame when he smiles.





	Oh, Strawberry

Strawberry was a wretched little town. So small and dusty with not much to do, one of the most entertaining past times the town offered was a table to bet on how well one could do the Five Finger Filet. Though somehow the residents seemed sure it would eventually be big enough to become a tourist town that all would wish to visit. Yuri despised that idea far more than the town itself.

He couldn’t hide in a tourist town.

The young man was far from wishing to be noticed, he’d grown up in a big city and found some relief in the comfort of a small town, of being known by only a few people. Hell, fewer people knew his name here than they did in Saint Denis- and most knew how to tell when he needed his own time and to not be spoken to, and gladly left him his space and kept their interactions limited to making a purchase from him- and he’d hardly been around for a month! Hardly anyone in Saint Denis showed the same courtesy.

Alright, perhaps Strawberry wasn’t _truly_ an awful town. The people were so much more respectful, and Yuri had been quickly hired upon meeting the general store owner who flashed him a smile and even offered to assist him in getting a home. Already some of the women had asked when his birthday was, a few families bringing him bread and sweets and children of the town shyly greeting him from behind their mother's skirts and father's legs. They had so much genuine kindness for a distressed stranger, and he even had a few invitiations to dinner. They were leagues ahead of those from Saint Denis, and with time he would cetainly be used to them. So the people weren't the problem. Perhaps what gave Yuri such an uneasy and irritated feeling was not the people, but rather the town itself. The conditions under which he had moved weren’t pleasant either, but he couldn’t deny that such a significant change had certainly had a large hand in his negative attitude to the town.

As a bell rang, Yuri found himself suddenly pulled from his thoughts and his place staring out the window. Quickly dusting off his apron, he moved towards the front counter and turned his gaze towards the customer.

_Oh dear._ He thought, heart beat stalling for just a moment.

This was a new face. The fact he was still meeting people was hardly surprising- there were drifters, travelers, and people with ranches just out of town who made less frequent visits. Not to mention the customers who usually came in during his days off or breaks. Yet this particular man surprised him. A new face- and a damned handsome one at that.

“Good afternoon!” The stranger called as he gave a cheerful wave and flashed a smile, glancing around the store as if some of the items they carried were new to him. “I came to place an order for the Goodman farm, just a few smaller supplies.”

Yuri nodded and hurried to pull out an order sheet, stealing another quick glance at the customer who was currently eyeing a jar of assorted sweets. _So he has a sweet-tooth as well._ Yuri thought. Good to have something in common. He gave a small wave to get the man’s attention and told him he could begin his order. Once he’d finished listing off the items, Yuri set the sheet aside to give to his boss so the order could be assembled.

“Say, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself quite yet. My name is Keith Goodman,” Said the stranger, the warmest smile Yuri had ever seen gracing his handsome face. “How long have you been in Strawberry if I may ask?”

“Oh,” Yuri responded, shocked by Keith’s willing to have conversation with him yet grateful for a chance to be with him a bit longer. “My name is Yuri, it’s quite nice to meet you Mr. Goodman. I came to Strawberry nearly a month ago.

“I see! Well, I’m only sorry I haven’t met you sooner- I hope the townfolk have been treating you well, it’s been a while since we’ve had a new resident. I’ll be sure to bring you a gift to welcome you to town next time I’m by.”

And before Yuri could protest about not wanting to be a fuss and insisting a gift wouldn’t be necessary, Keith simply waved and walked out of the store. A flustered Yuri now stood behind the counter, still staring at the door in shock.

_Strawberry, I think we’re going to get along just fine if you let me meet him again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This chapter is a bit shorter than I would like but only because I was anxious to get it out, and I intend on adding much more into the next chapter. Please feel free to leave kudos, and comment if you have any ideas for future chapters or ideas on how my writing can improve! Have a wonderful week! <3


End file.
